The Begining Of A Friendship
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: One year Lincoln and One year old Clyde meet each other at the playground one day, and they are destine to become life long friends, but could an overprotective Luna ruin it for them?


**I don't own Loud House, it belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Royal Woods, 2006**

It was beautiful day, the sun was shinning on a clear, blue sky, the birds where flying around while singing songs, and many people were in a good mood.

At the local Royal Woods park Lynn Sr. and Rita along with there five daughters and one son Lincoln entered the area. One year old Lincoln was in a stroller playing with his stuffed animal Bun-Bun; he accidently throws it out of the stroller, with it out of his grasp he starts to shed tears. But five year old Luna quickly picked up Bun-Bun and gave it to Lincoln who tightly hugged it.

Luna: "Its okay Lincoln your big sis wont let anything happen to Bun-Bun."

"Boy Lincoln sure went down the rabbit hole." four year old Luan joked.

Six year old Leni panics. "Oh no Lincoln went down a rabbit hole."

Seven year old Lori scoff as she rolls her eyes in annoyance. "No she means that Lincoln's to attached to that rabbit.

Luna: "Hey I gave him that rabbit, to make him happy."

Lori: "Chill Luna we're just kidding, jeez."

The family then arrived at the park playground; Rita takes Lincoln out of the stroller and places him in the sandbox. "Okay have fun in sandbox honey, I'll be right on that bench if you need me."

Lynn Sr. then approaches Rita, "Hum honey where's Lynn jr?"

Leni pokes her dads leg, her dad turns to regard her. "Yes Leni."

"Lynn's over there playing football with those big boys."

Lynn Sr. Smiles warmly down at Leni. "Honey Lynn is only three years old. She can't play football."

Lori: "She actually is dad, look over there."

"Huh?" Lynn Sr. looks at a nearby field and couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Lynn running with a football in her hands running towards one team's goal.

"OH MY GOODNESS! DON'T WORRY LYNN JR. DADDY'S COMMING!" Lynn sr. then runs off. For his other daughters however they ran off towards the playground equipment: Leni and Luan got on the swings, while Luna and Lori played tag around and on the equipment.

Lincoln was just playing in the sandbox by picking up and dropping the sand onto his lap. He then starts to build a sandcastle with his orange shovel and bucket; behind him another one year old was placed in the sandbox. The baby was African American, he had black hair, freckles, and he was wearing glasses, the one year old was Clyde. Clyde looked at Lincoln nervously as this was the first time he came in contact with another infant.

Lincoln feels Clyde's eyes starring at him, so he turns around and looks at Clyde. The two looked at each other for about a few minutes until Lincoln had crawled over to him and waved his hand.

Lincoln through baby language: "Hello I'm Lincoln what's your name."

Clyde hesitates for a little bit until he slowly starts to speak. "C, C, Clyde."

"Clyde, that's a nice name. What are those round things on your face?"

Clyde points to his glasses. "What these?"

"Yeah those."

"There my glasses."

Why do you have glasses?"

"I need them to see."

"Oh, they look nice on you."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, hey you wanna build a sand castle with me."

"You want me to build a sand castle with you?"

"Yes."

Clyde gives out a small smile to Lincoln. "Okay, but I didn't bring my shovel or bucket."

"That's okay we can share mine, after all like Blarney said sharing is caring."

"You watch Blarney too."

"Yeah."

"Sweet."

"Anyway lets build."

Meanwhile Luna was chasing Lori, she was quickly catching up to her and was just inches away from tagging her. "I'm going to get you Lori!"

"You gotta catch me first Luna... Luna?"

Lori suddenly stops as she noticed that Luna was no longer chasing her. She looks at Luna, and saw that she had a worried expression on her face as she stared out towards the sandbox. Lori looks over at the sandbox and saw Lincoln and Clyde playing together. "Aw, isn't that cute. Lincoln has found a little friend."

Luna however started to twitch her eyes, and had a big frown on her face. Lori notices this and face palms, "Groan" "Luna don't do it."

Luna looks at Lori. "Do what?"

"Don't play dumb, I know that your planning to separate Lincoln from another baby again, because your to overprotective of Lincoln and want him to only play with you."

"Hey I can't help it if I love him to much. Besides Lincoln needs his big sister right now."

"Luna no he doesn't he's perfectly fine, I mean come on what would that kid do to Lincoln?"

Luna thinks and in her mind lots of images showed a lot of different things that Clyde could do to make Lincoln hurt or sad. The images included Clyde kicking sand in Lincoln's face, making Lincoln eat sand, breaking his thinks, punching Lincoln, and worse taking his precious Bun-Bun away from him.

Luna gasps and immediately runs towards the two boys.

With Lincoln and Clyde, Lincoln had just finish his castle and showed it to Clyde.

Lincoln: "What do you think of it Clyde?"

"It looks good Lincoln especially with that moat you added there."

"Thanks, here now its your turn."

Lincoln is about to give Clyde his shovel, but a shadow suddenly loams over the two. Looking up the two saw Luna standing there with an extremely worried look on her face, "Hey Lincoln is this kid taking your shovel."

Lincoln shakes his head no.

"He is, well then we can't have that." She picks Lincoln up, "Come on lets build a sandcastle together." Luna carries Lincoln to the far end of the sandbox, while she carries him Lincoln looks over her shoulder and frowns as he was taken far away from Clyde, he gives out a small wave at Clyde and Clyde does the same thing.

Reaching a far distance from Clyde, Luna sits down on the sand and gently places Lincoln down in front of her. She gently rubs his tussle of white hair while giving him a loving smile. "Its okay bro, that mean boy is gone. Now lets make that castle."

Clyde watched Luna build a sand castle with Lincoln from a distance.

"Aw man, I just got my first friend, and I loose him because he has an overprotective sister." Clyde then frowns and gives a determine glare, "I'm not going to stand for this, overprotective sister or not I will play with my new friend."

With Lincoln he watched Luna build a three layer sand castle in a bored expression; he looks past Luna and could still see Clyde sitting in the exact same position where they were sitting moments ago. "Man not again, why does Luna do this every time I play with another kid my age. I mean I love Luna a lot, but it's just annoying that every time I play with other kid she comes in and takes me away."

Luna finishes the castle and presents it to Lincoln. "Ta da! What do you think bro? Not bad right."

Lincoln looks at it and he admitted that it was a good castle, but he was still annoyed with Luna for taking him away from Clyde. Luna looks at Lincoln's face and gives him a smile as she pulls him onto her lap. "Uh ho we got a frown on that cute face, you know who comes to visit sad kids Lincoln?"

Lincoln looks up at her with a black expression.

"The TICKLE MONSTER!"

Luna then placed her hands under Lincoln's armpits and started to tickle them. Lincoln couldn't resist and starts laughing while waving his arms around. Luna then starts to tickle Lincoln's belly, Lincoln laughs even harder; Luna smiled down at Lincoln as for her his laughter was what she loved to hear from him. She then stops to give him a chance to breath.

Lincoln breaths in and out until he catches his breath. He looks up at Luna and despite him still being annoyed with her, he couldn't help but smile over the tickle monster visit.

"See your better now bro, your probably thirsty now, I'll go get you your bottle, you stay here okay."

Luna then runs off to fetch Lincoln's bottle. When she was gone Clyde made his move and crawled over to Lincoln, Lincoln looks up and smiles at Clyde before he gives out a frown. "Hey Clyde, listen I'm sorry for what happen earlier about my sister taking me away from you."

"Its okay, can I build a sand castle next to your sister's castle."

Lincoln hands him the shovel, "Of course."

* * *

With Luna she had got Lincoln's bottle out of the baby bag, she made sure that it was the right temperature first. Feeling that it was just right Luna turns around and was shocked to see Clyde playing next to Lincoln. Steaming with anger Luna races towards the two.

She stops next to Clyde and gives him an angry frown. Clyde looks up and jumps in fear over Luna's face, the result made him fall backwards and crash onto her castle and a small percent of sand softly hit Lincoln's cheek.

Seeing that Luna gasps and her eyes went wide, Clyde and Lincoln looked at each other, "Uh ho."

Luna immediately picks up Lincoln again; she gives Clyde a dirty look before she carries Lincoln away towards a bench Clyde looks down in sadness.

On the bench Luna had Lincoln on her lap, she grumbles as she cleans the sand off Lincoln's cheek with her purple rag. "The nerve of that boy, he destroys my castle and then he gets sand on your cheek. Boy I tell you Lincoln that kid is a bully, but don't worry I'm here to protect you."

Luna then kisses his now cleaned cheek, Luna then cradles Lincoln and put the bottle in his mouth. As Lincoln drinks he starts to think about Clyde and how to play with him without Luna noticing.

* * *

Later after Lincoln was done with his drink Luna and him were on top of the curly slide.

Luna places Lincoln in front of her and had her arms wrapped around him. "Okay Lincoln you ready to go down the slide."

Lincoln points to himself and then points down the slide.

"You wanna go down the slide by yourself?"

Lincoln nods.

"Aww, my baby brother is growing up."

Luna gently pushes Lincoln, and he goes down the slide. Once at the bottom he gets off and waves up at Luna who waves back.

Luna then goes down the slide and when she got to the bottom Lincoln was gone. Luna instantly panics and looks around the area for her baby brother. With Lincoln he had crawled under the playground equipment, he looks over to the sandbox where Clyde was and whispers to him.

"Psst, Clyde over here."

Clyde looks over to Lincoln's position, Lincoln motions him to come to him. Clyde looks around first to make sure Luna wasn't around; not seeing any sign of her he crawls over to Lincoln and the two sighed in relieve.

Lincoln: "Clyde again I'm sorry for how my sister is acting."

"Its okay Lincoln, I'm sorry for getting sand on your cheek."

"Its okay, it was only an accident."

"So what you wanna do Lincoln?"

"I got it lets tell jokes, I got some good ones from my other sister Luan."

"You got another sister?"

"Yeah I got five."

"Five?! How do you deal with five sisters?"

"I don't know I just do."

"Wow, that's amazing I wish I had a sibling."

"Maybe I can be your sibling."

"But were not related."

"Who says that we have to be related."

"You make a good point there."

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling you my non-related brother."

"Um, how about just best friends."

"That can work to. Anyway let me tell you about this funny joke Luan told me yesterday, What do you call a cow with no legs."

"I don't know what?"

"Ground beef."

Clyde laughs, "That was a good, here can I try a joke."

"Sure."

"Okay, what's a bunnies favorite restraint."

"I Don't know."

"I-hop."

Lincoln and Clyde laughed heavily, but Clyde suddenly stopped laughing and got a look of fear in his face; Lincoln looks at him and wonder was wrong, "What's the matter Clyde?"

Clyde points his finger above Lincoln, Lincoln turns around and saw Luna standing there with her hands on her hips while giving an angry look.

Lincoln: "Dang it."

Again Lincoln was picked up, and Luna again gave Clyde a dirty look, "Listen kid stay from my brother or else I'll tell your parents your bullying him." She walks away again, Clyde looks at Lincoln who had his head and arm over her shoulder. He points to a tube in ground while saying this, "Meet me over there, I'll find a way to lose her again."

Clyde nods and gives out a soldiers solute.

* * *

At the swings Luna had placed Lincoln into the baby seat.

"You ready to fly Lincoln?"

Lincoln nods.

"Great! This is pilot Luna and her little brother Lincoln, we're ready to take off in 3, 2,,,,, 1!"

Luna pushes the sweat, and Lincoln goes up and down, he starts to go higher as Luna pushed him. Getting up to a certain height Lincoln looks over to the tube on the ground and saw Clyde waiting there.

"Okay, what I'm about to do is extremely dangerous, but its worth it if I can talk and play with Clyde."

The swing seat goes back and Luna gives it another push. Suddenly Lincoln jumps out of the seat and flies into the air, Luna screams in fright and runs behind her flying brother.

Clyde couldn't believe what he just saw. Lincoln had jumped out of his seat and was flying towards him, Clyde raised his arms and Lincoln landed right in his arms.

Clyde: "Oh my gosh Lincoln are you okay."

"Yeah, boy that was fun."

"Fun you could of got seriously hurt. My daddy said that kids get into accidents more often by swing accidents."

"Oh, well it was the only thing I could think of to get to you."

"Just don't do it again."

"I pinky promise I wont."

"Good, so you wanna go into the tube and pretend that it is a tunnel.

"Yeah!."

Clyde goes into the tube first, Lincoln was about to go in to until he was picked up and was put in a tight hug by Luna. Luna had tears going down her face as she rubbed her cheek against Lincoln's cheek.

"Oh Lincoln thank goodness your safe, when I saw you fly out of that seat I actually thought I was going to loose you." Luna gives Lincoln a series of kisses to his face before she got up and carried him away again. Clyde punched the floor of the tube in anger, "Dang it!"

* * *

Luna had taken Lincoln to nice shaded spot under a tall, oak tree. Due to the recent incident she held him in her lap while petting his hair and humming a song, she occasionally gave him a kissed on the forehead and cheek. Lincoln however sat there and tried to think of another plan to get to Clyde, "I gotta get to Clyde, but how Luna not letting me go."

Luna then lets out a yawn, "Man, I'm sure am tried bro, I think its time for a nap."

That gave Lincoln another idea, he gives out a fake yawn and acted sleepy in front of her.

"Yeah its time for a nap, time to sing you your la la bye,"  
"rock a bye baby."  
"On the treetop."  
"When the wind blows, the cradle will rock."  
"When the bow breaks, "Yawn" the cradle will fall. "Light breathing"

Lincoln looks up at Luna, and saw that she was fast asleep. He kisses her cheek and very carefully got out of her lap, now out of her lap Lincoln crawls away from her and found Clyde near the slide.

"Good news Clyde, Luna is fast asleep that means we can now play without being interrupted."

"That's great, so what do you wanna play."

"How about hide and seek?"

"Yeah, but I should warn you Lincoln that I'm an excellent hider."

"And I'm an excellent seeker, so were evenly matched."

"Oh, okay then you wanna count first."

"Yep."

Lincoln turns away from Clyde and closed his eyes, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, um, number after 6, 27, 99, 34, 10, ready or not here I come!"

Lincoln searches around the playground first he checks under the slide, under the equipment, on the equipment, under the swings, in the tube on the ground, in the sandbox, behind bushes, and behind trees.

"Dang Clyde was right he is a good hider, I wonder where he could be?"

With Clyde he was hiding under a bench and watched Lincoln search around for him. "Giggles" "This is so much fun."

"Clyde, I know your here somewhere."

Clyde giggles some more, But shut his mouth up as Lincoln was now closer to the bench. Suddenly Clyde felt something crawl up his arm, he looks and saw a centipede staring at him. Clyde screams and crawls quickly out of the bench bumping into Lincoln while doing this, the two rolled all back to the sandbox. They both get up and Lincoln tagged him, "Found you."

The two laughed, and played the game again they took turns when one of them was found. They then got bored with the game and did other activities like: going down the slide, eating their snacks, rolling down a hill, talking about there favorite things, and finally going into the tube in ground and pretend that was a cave.

Eventually the two were sitting under a tree with two bushes right beside it.

Clyde: "Man this was greatest day I ever had."

"I agree Clyde, it's nice that I'm finally playing with someone my age without Luna interrupting."

"Why does she do that to you anyway Lincoln?"

"Me and her share a special connection."

"Special connection?"

"Yeah, you see what she told me is that she always wanted a little brother, and when I was born she felt like her wish was granted. Ever since then she would usually play and take care of me, my other sisters do this to but she does this the most which is why me and her get along so well."

Lincoln lets out a small smile, "She would help feed me, sings to me when I'm either sad or preparing for a nap, she sleeps with me when I have night terrors, she kisses my boo-boos. She even gave me my favorite stuffed animal Bun-Bun for my first birthday."'

"Wow, now I understand why she's so protective of you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, your the little brother she wished for, and that's why she does it, she just doesn't want to see you hurt."

"I guess that makes sense, but don't worry how overprotective Luna is I will always be your friend no matter what."

"You mean that?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Clyde hugs Lincoln and two stayed in the embrace until Lincoln pulled away.

Lincoln: "You know what, since your my friend I'm going to introduce you to Bun-Bun."

"Your stuffed animal?"

"Yes you earned it, wait here I'll be right back."

Lincoln then crawls away towards his stroller to get Bun-Bun.

* * *

"Yawn."

Luna stretched her arms up in the air and let out a loud yawn as she gets out of slumber land.

"Did you have a nice nap Lincoln?"

Luna looks down at her lap expecting to find Lincoln lying on it, but he wasn't there Luna gets a burst of energy as her big sister instincts kicked in. She gets up and looks around the area around the tree.

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln WHERE ARE YOU!"

Luna was now looking around the playground, she checked the swings, slide, teeter totter, the tube in the ground, and the monkey bars. But she just couldn't find Lincoln, tears started to go down her cheeks as she grew more worried for her missing little brother.

"Laughs."

Luna: "Huh"

Luna turns to sound of familiar laughter and sighed in relieve when she saw Lincoln going into some bushes with his Bun-Bun. Luna runs to the bush and looks over it, she gasps in shock as there in front of her was Clyde holding Bun-Bun. She grows red in anger and hot steam comes out of her ears. She goes through the bushes and stopped right next to Clyde.

Clyde feels her presence and looks up slowly to see a very angry Luna; Clyde gives out a small smile and laughs nervously. Luna takes Bun-Bun out of his hands and holds it close to her chest before she starts saying.

"Now this is the last straw, not only did you keep bothering Lincoln, got his cheek dirty, destroyed my castle, now you take his most prized item. Now I don't normally do this since your just a baby, but you crossed the line." Luna face gets close to Clyde and Clyde could of sworn that he saw fire in them. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU CREEP! HE DOESN'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU, HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU, AND HE WOULDN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A BULLY LIKE YOU!" Tears started coming down Clyde's cheek. "NOW STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR ELSE I'LL PLACE YOU ON THE SWING BABY SEAT AND LEAVE YOU THERE! GOT IT!"

Tears were now streaming down his cheeks, he lets out a whimper as he crawls away from the two until he was out of site.

Luna claps her hands in a hard days work style, while giving out a smug smile. "Well he wont be bothering us anymore, come on Lincoln lets go play."

She turns to pick Lincoln up, but she was met with an angry look.

"Looks like you need another visit from the tickle monster bro."

Luna moves to tickle him, but he roughly shoves her hands away from him and gives her a raspberry. Luna was shocked about this behavior since Lincoln had never done this before. She tries to touch him again, but he pushes her hand away from him. He then turns around and crawls away from her with his nose in the air. Luna just stood there in confusion, "Why is Lincoln mad at me?"

* * *

Sometime later, Luna was sitting on the swing with a depressed look. She looks up and could see Lincoln in the sandbox with his back turn to her with his arms crossed, Luna sighs and looks down at the ground in complete sadness. A shadow then comes along, Luna looks up and saw that the shadow belonged to Lori.

"Hi Lori where have you been?"

"I was helping dad with trying to catch Lynn, and let me tell you she is going to become a good athlete one day. Anyway why are you so sad Luna?" Lori takes a seat on the swing to the right of Luna.

"Lincoln hates me."

Lori sighs, "Let me guess you kept taking him away from that other baby."

"Yeah."

"Luna you gotta stop that, Lincoln needs to have friends his own age."

"But I just can't Lori, I mean I don't want another kid hurting him."

"I understand how you feel Luna since he is our only little brother, but you do know Luna that no one is going to hurt Lincoln."

"I don't know Lori, I just think that he would be more happier and safer with his big sister as his friend."

"Luna think about what you just said. If you keep smothering him and make him believe that your is only friend, he's going to be not very social, well become scared of other kids, and he will be made fun of for being the kid who's best friends with his sister."

"I never thought about that."

Luna looks down at her knees and feels guilty about how she treated Clyde earlier. Lori places her hand on Luna's shoulder, "Look I know you love him Luna, but you just gotta let him have his own friends. You understand?"

Luna gets off the swing and puts on a determined look on her face. "I understand, thanks for the advice Lori, but if you can excuse me I need to fix this." Luna then runs off leaving Lori there with a proud smile on her face. "Lori you have done it again."

* * *

Clyde was sitting down, alone next to a little pond; tear dropped into the water as Clyde looked at his crying reflection.

"It's not fair! I finally get a best friend, and his big sister ruined it for us! Now I wont have any friends!"

Clyde cries some more and the tears fell into the water like rain droplets.

A rustle of a bush brought Clyde out of his crying, he turns to the bushes and got scared as Luna came out from them. Luna looks around until she spots him, Clyde instantly books it, but Luna was faster then him and got in front of him. Clyde covers his face with his arms and prepares for the worse, but instead Luna gets down on her knees and gently grabs his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, I understand that your afraid of me, but don't need to worry I'm not going to hurt you. I just came to apologies."

Clyde still looked at Luna in fear, but she still got him interested.

"Listen I'm sorry how I've been acting towards you, I just love my baby bro so much that I just didn't want someone hurting him, even when its someone his own age. Now I see what I did was wrong and very selfish, and now I want to fix it, so what do you say, do you forgive me."

Clyde gives out a smile and shakes his head.

"Thanks, now come on." Luna picks Clyde up, "You gotta play with a sweet boy."

* * *

Lincoln was sitting in the sandbox alone, he was sadly drawing a picture of him and Clyde on the sand.

"Sigh."

A familiar shadow then covers him, "Hey bro look who I have."

Lincoln turned around and was really surprised to see Clyde in Luna's arms. Luna sets Clyde down in front of Lincoln and gently pushes him closer.

"Okay you two have fun, I'll be over at the slide if you need me okay."

Luna then walks off, leaving the two alone, Lincoln looked at Clyde in confusion.

"What's going on Clyde? Why did Luna bring you here, I thought she told you stay away from me."

"Well Lincoln, she had came to me at the pond and apologized to me. She looked and sounded very sorry so I accepted it and now she is finally letting me play with you."

"Really."

"Really best friend."

"Yay! We can finally play."

"Yeah isn't it great."

"It sure is lets play!"

And so through out the rest of the day Lincoln and Clyde did all sorts of games and activities. They played pretend, looked at the passing clouds, looked at ants swarming around a piece of meat, and they told funny stories to each other. While they played Luna was watching from the background and actually let out a smile as she watched them played.

* * *

Pretty soon it was time for the louds to go. As Rita and Lynn sr. wiped a very dirty Lynn with washcloths, Lincoln was shaking Clyde's hand, "I had the greatest day today Clyde."

"Yeah, I liked the part were we made sand angles."

"I liked it when we were going up and down the teeter totter."

Clyde then frowns, "To bad this day had to end."

"Don't worry Clyde will see each other again."

Clyde head perks up. "We will?"

"Of course, we're best friends we will always play together no matter what."

Clyde and Lincoln share a hug before Rita picks him up.

"Say goodbye to the nice boy honey."

Lincoln waves and so does Clyde. Rita places Lincoln onto his stroller, and loud family began to leave the playground. Luna gets next to the stroller and looks at Lincoln, "So do you forgive for what I did earlier bro?"

Lincoln responds by getting up and gives Luna a kiss on the cheek, Rita Lynn Sr. and the other sisters awed over the cute scene.

Luna looks over at the readers, "I take that as a yes."

And so the loud family left the park, and although the day was over the lifetime of Lincoln's and Clyde's friendship has only just begun.

The End


End file.
